


One more chance

by mamuras



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamuras/pseuds/mamuras
Summary: One more chance at love.





	One more chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing! I hope you enjoy this ^^
> 
> PS: This is in V's POV.

It isn’t an unfamiliar occurrence. It wasn't new to me. This heart leap, beating in a fast and slow motion at the same time. Sudden heat. Rush of feelings. It always happens. Whenever [MC] will be on my mind, these things always happen to me. Always… that I grew accustomed to it.

  
  
Her presence in my life grew constant. It was as if her life is molded to fit perfectly with mine. She’s always been… there. She helped me in recovering from my failed love. Supported me throughout my eye surgery. We’re from two different worlds before but when my world meets hers… our worlds never separated again.

  
_“Jihyun-an” I jumped in shocked at her sudden appearance. She has been visiting me to check on my recovery. She laughed hard upon seeing the look on my face._  
  
_I scowled in annoyance. “I really better lock that backdoor of mine.” I murmured mournfully. It wasn’t the first time she sneaked inside my studio and scared the hell out of me. She’s still laughing so hard, her eyes are shining brightly, her laughter filled my studio that I couldn’t’ help but laugh as well._

  
  
She never failed to amuse me. Her silly antics, her naive thinking, simple dreams, loyalty, optimism, all of her amuse me. She continued to give without expecting in return. But how can someone like me who has a bad experience at relationship would believe in love again? I am worthless. I only bring pain. I am not deserving.

 

She can read me like an open book that she knew how I’m feeling without uttering a word. She has that power over me. I could never really hide anything from her. She sees me and knows me like nobody else. I could mask my feelings and hide it well from the other members of the RFA. Sometimes I could even deceive my very best friend. But I can never fool her. Only her.

And It scared me. This feeling scared me. The feeling of vulnerability...of transparency... of happiness. I am not deserving. It terrifies me not knowing how much power she has on me. So I run to another continent. Away from her. And yet despite that, she still cheered for me as I left.

. . . . . 

 

_“Hello?”_  
  
_“Hi [MC]...” I smiled hearing her voice. I tried to run away from her but I always find myself looking for her at times...just like now._

  
Our calls weren't constant. I still try to shield myself away from her that it was always me who calls her whenever I couldn’t take it anymore. Her calls were always ignored by me but mine is always welcome for her. I know I was being a coward and unfair. But what can I do? This mindset is instilled in me. The guilt will always eat me.

 

. . . . .   
  
_“You love her.” I almost spit the coffee I was drinking when Jumin told me that._  
  
_“Huh? Love? Who?” I stated in denial. Ignoring the urge to squirm at how Jumin is looking at me intently._  
  
_“For once, Jihyun-ah… be brave. Give yourself a chance. Don’t let this chance pass by. This...her...I know and you know that you will regret it immensely if you let her go. She is different.”_

His words pierced through my heart knowing that Jumin is right. But as stubborn as I am, I ignored this rush of feelings I am having for her.

 

 

Until it was too late.

 

. . . . . 

  
_“I am seeing someone....” She told me wearing that blinding bright smile. It was the first time I saw her again after two years of me hiding in god knows where._

_I tried to collect myself and spoke calmly. “Really? Wow... my little [MC] is growing up!” I teased her and playfully tap her hair. I don’t know if it was just me but her smile fell a bit. She looked at me for a moment...reading me with her stare. I tried to fight and masked myself as I held her gaze. Then after a few moments, she sighed and looked in front of us. “I guess...” She murmured._

 

It was hard accepting it. I think I had broken a few good number of my cameras when the reality finally sunk in. I never felt such pain before and the pain never stopped. On the contrary, it grew more and more inside my heart. It was killing me.

  
It was hard. So so hard. My place beside her had been replaced. Previously, whenever we had outings or dinner with our group of friends or on RFA Parties, we will always find our place next to each other. But it changed.My place beside her before had been taken away from me. The comfort, the warmth, the haven, the love that once belongs to me were no longer mine.  
  
I tried to live with it. Tried to ignore it. I tried to fill the space she left beside me by diverting myself to my craft. Sometimes overworking myself. I tried to live my life no matter how empty I felt.

. . . . . 

_“I thought you’re staying here for good?” She asked me when I showed up on her doorstep and announced that I was leaving again._  
  
_“Things changed.” I simply stated. And being selfish as I am, I pulled her to me and held her close. She’s a perfection. Her body easily fit with mine. I hold her tight. Trying to savor this moment that I could finally hold her like how I always wanted. “Be happy...” I whispered before finally running away and allowing my tears to fall._

The pain was unbearable. I know that no matter what my life would no longer be complete. I smiled, I laughed, but those were empty. I choose to live to the city that never sleeps, the busiest city. I occupied myself with work and get a little sleep. I wanted that. I needed that. I needed to lessen my idle time, my sleeping time, because I know that during those times she will be the one I will be dreaming and thinking of.

 

Thinking back at those times. It still amazes me, how I survived.

 

A slight movement brought me back from my musings. I looked down and was welcomed by the most beautiful woman in this world. I smiled at her before giving her a long sweet kiss.  
  
“Good morning, [MC]-ah” I whispered.  
  
“Good morning Jihyun-ah” She whispered back, shyly. I grinned before cupping her face to give her another deep kiss as she held my hand, our wedding bands brushing against each other.

 

 

_“I love you...” I said breathlessly as I appeared once again on her doorsteps after six months of living like a dead man. “I couldn’t take it... I couldn’t take being away from you...I love you... so much...” I said as I hugged her tightly. “Choose me... love me... please...I need you...”_  
  
_“Stupid…” She murmured before feeling her hands around me, hugging me back._

 

 

_FIN_


End file.
